Lost Vampire
by Megan's fan fiction
Summary: Bo, Kenzi. and Dyson take a trip to Mystic Falls, Kenzi ends up meeting a handsome man and finds out that there are more supernatural creatures than the fae Who is this man? What does he want? What is he? Why is Bo dreaming of the history of Mystic Falls? Will this Mystery man only bring good or evil to their lives? Should they really be visiting Mystic Falls to start with?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'Bo hurry up we're going to be late!

Ok Kenz I'm coming! Come here for a sec Kenz?

OKAY I'M COMING!

Duuuude, you really don't have to shout Kenz!

Sorry my bad what's up chicka?

What should I wear kenz?

Seriously Bo-Bo you aren't ready yet?

No... Sorry I'm just really stressed out about the whole Lauren thing.

Bo finally gets ready and they start to get all their luggage together. Dyson arrives to come and pick Bo and Kenzi up they get in the car and Bo can't stop fidgeting she asks Dyson how long it will take for them to get to Mystic Falls in Virginia from Canada. Dyson says it's going to take a while since they have a few hours till they get to the airport Dyson suggests that Bo takes a nap since she hasn't been getting a lot of sleep lately due to her ex-girlfriend Lauren. Bo agrees she needs more sleep before the busy flight ahead of them so she gets comfy and starts to fall asleep. Bo starts to dream of the history of Mystic Falls she sees pain and death she sees lots of blood and lots of family loss and a man standing with blood all over his face Bo wakes up with a gasp and wakes into a cold sweat and becomes confused. Dyson pulls over and goes to check up on Bo to see if she's okay he holds Bo in his arms and asks her what happened Bo sits for a few minutes so she can get her head straight Dyson continues to ask Bo if she's okay she nods her head and says it was just a bad dream and that he should really start driving again because they don't want to miss their flight Dyson gets back in the car and begins to drive again Kenzi turns to Bo and asks her if she's okay Bo whispers not really Kenz my nightmare was really scary but it felt so real and I just don't know Kenz it was just a dream so I guess I shouldn't think about it too much Kenzi looks at Bo with a concerned face if you say so Bo-Bo but I'm always here you know that right? Of course I do Kenz I'm your best fae forever remember, Kenzi laughs that's right Bobalicious you can't get rid of me ever

A few hours pass and they get to the airport Kenzi goes to the little shops airports have for some snacks for their 2 hour flight a head of them. Kenzi goes to catch up with Bo and Dyson but they have already boarded the plane Kenzi rushes along before she ends up missing her flight Kenzi makes it just in time. She gets on the plane and looks for her seat she finally finds it and sits down a few minutes later a handsome man approaches her,

Sorry love but you're sitting in my seat, Kenzi looks up and is shocked that the beautiful accent matches a handsome face Kenzi stares at him and gasps,

Um what? Kenzi asks still in shock that anyone could ever be as handsome as the man in front of her

You're in my seat sweetheart the man continues

Kenzi looks confused-

Sorry but I'm pretty sure this seat is mine

The attractive man shows Kenzi his ticket and catches her staring at him

Can I help you with something love?

Kenzi still can't believe how beautiful the man is in front of her and stutters wow

The attractive man begins to laugh 'I'm quite a good looking chap aren't I?

Kenzi stares at him and replies with yes no what?

The attractive man smiles

What's your name love?

I'm Kenzi Malikov you?

I'm Klaus Mikaelson where are you heading?

Oh you know the usual off to Mystic Falls for the first time which is exciting because I heard it's such a great place to go. Have you ever been Klaus to Mystic Falls that is?

Klaus stares at Kenzi for a second I'm actually headed there too and yes I have I've been there quit a lot actually

Kenzi gets excited and smiles what's Mystic Falls like then don't leave any deets out I want to know every last detail Kenzi says with such excitement

Klaus pauses and sits in the seat across from her

I don't think you would be able to handle it love, you are human after all

Kenzi looks surprised that Klaus who is so beautiful could be Fae Kenzi starts to wonder what type of fae he is and what side he would be on light or dark

Kenzi starts to speak; I may be human but I can handle a lot... Kenzi pauses what type of Fae are you?

Fae? Klaus looks puzzled I'm not any type of Fae I'm immortal love!

Kenzi looks confused so what are you?

I'm a hybrid love

Kenzi is more confused than ever what the fae is a hybrid? Kenzi asks

Klaus looks at Kenzi wondering whether or not he should tell her but decides he will

I'm a Hybrid which is half vampire half werewolf my mother was a very powerful witch and turned me and all my siblings into vampires I'm an original vampire actually which makes me pretty powerful

Kenzi stares in amazement

Wow that is super cool!

Klaus smiles 'You're alright for a human aren't you

Kenzi smiles at Klaus with excitement burning inside her, my friend Bo is a super-hot succubus

Klaus stares at Kenzi a little confused what is a succubus? Kenzi laughs at him you will just have to wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Damon Salvatore stands over the fire place with a half glass of bourbon, it's been a year since Elena Gilbert died, Elena was the love of Damon's life, they had their ups and downs like any other relationship but Elena meant everything to Damon, Elena was always able to pull Damon back from the edge, Elena kept Damon from turning into a ripper and going on a killing spree

You see Damon and Elena are not like everyone else they are vampires. Elena got staked to death by some vampire hunters who were sent by Kathrine Pierce who is also a vampire Elena is Kathrine's Doppelgänger and Kathrine wanted to be the only version of herself so she did everything she could to get rid of all her doppelgängers

Damon's phone rings he ignores it until he gives in and answers

The voice on the other end of the phone sounds concerned

Hello Damon are you there?

Yes Caroline what's wrong? I'm kind of busy right now!

Drinking bourbon by the fire place is not being busy Damon it's been a year since Elena died you need to get over her at some point, I'm finding it hard to Damon she was my best friend and she will be missed everyday but you can't just stop living your life for a year just because you're still heartbroken she's gone, Caroline pauses for a few seconds and then says 'okay it's decided I'm picking you up in ten to take you to the grill you better be ready

Damon feels really angry with Caroline and try's to argue with her

Blondie? Ugh she hung up

Caroline comes by just like she said Damon finally agrees to go with her Caroline stops him to make sure he has his daylight ring that will protect him from the sun Damon can't be bothered to listen to Caroline moan so he walks outside to prove he is wearing his daylight ring

They get to the grill and find Bonnie who is a witch and Stefan Salvatore who is Damon's younger brother sitting at the bar waiting for them Damon goes to leave but Caroline stops him and forces him to stay. Damon rolls his eyes and sighs fine I'll stay and walks over to the bar and orders a glass of bourbon

Stefan goes over to attempt to speak to his older brother but Damon waves him away uninterested in anything Stefan has to say Stefan gives up and walks back to sit beside Caroline and Bonnie

A blonde human doctor who goes by the name of Lauren Lewis walks into the grill she approaches Bonnie and begins to speak 'um hi I don't mean to bother you but are you Bonnie Benet? Bonnie turns round and looks startled 'uh yeah I am can I help you? Lauren looks so happy that she finally found her 'I heard you're a witch is this true? Bonnie responds 'yeah I am a witch what do you need my help with?

Lauren can't get what she's trying to say out fast enough' thank goodness you see the reason I'm here asking for your help is because you see my girlfriend Nadia is cursed and I need you to help me lift it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the plane finally landed in Virginia Kenzi and Klaus got all their luggage together, Kenzi texts Bo to tell her she will meet her at the exit of the plane. As Kenzi and Klaus wait for Bo and Dyson it suddenly sinks in that Kenzi is standing next to someone who is super powerful Kenzi starts to feel confused, Klaus can tell there is something wrong and asks her what the problem is. Kenzi looks up at Klaus with a confused expression and begins to speak; "Klaus? If you are a vampire and a werewolf couldn't you not fly or run to wherever you needed to be? So if you could do those really cool things may I add, why were you on a plane?" Klaus looks at Kenzi for a minute and laughs "Sometimes I just have to get a plane places" Kenzi isn't laughing by this point and begins to get annoyed, "What do you want from me? You must want something from me or my friends! You wouldn't just get on a plane if you could do your whole hybrid thing!" Klaus looks more serious now he waits a minute before speaking! "I'll let you in on a little secret love-"Before Klaus could finish speaking Kenzi interrupt him "That would be extremely nice right now considering the circumstances" Klaus looks at Kenzi for a moment gazing at her, wow he thought Kenzi Malikov is such a beautiful strong human the strongest human he had ever met, Kenzi caught him off guard by shouting "dude you're not planning on sucking my blood are you? I'm really not wanting to get blood over my shoes and I really would love to stay in the one piece" Klaus was shocked this was great the strong human girl he had a crush on was scared he was going to suck her blood which was the last thing he had on his mind. Klaus looks at Kenzi with the most serious expression he could fathom together he held her hand and smiled " Don't be stupid love that's the last thing on my mind consider this your lucky day" Klaus winks and Kenzi and Kenzi blushes "So about your friend Bo I did know about her I came to see what all the fuss was about she's caused a lot of commotion in Mystic Falls after she went on a Succubus killing spree and landed herself in some Fae prison I've never heard of" Kenzi can't believe what she has just heard and gasps " you mean Hecuba prison?! Kenzi looks extremely worried with what could happen "Ahh that's the one" Klaus says with a smirk on his face, Kenzi couldn't stand how good looking he was. He could possibly be a serial killer Vampire Hybrid thing but that didn't matter, Kenzi was intrigued to find out more about this extremely good looking mysterious guy. "KENZI" a voice shouted from the other end of the airport. It was Bo and Dyson they finally had made their way there "I thought you were going to wait at the exit" Bo asked, Kenzi had been so deep in conversation with Klaus she hadn't realised she was inside the airport. "Sorry Bo it got too cold and I didn't want to ruin my new boots" Kenzi said laughing Bo joined in on the joke since she knew how seriously Kenzi took her shoes. Dyson asks who the fella next to her is; "Oh right yeah Bo, Dyson this is Klaus Mikaelson, Bo smiled " Hi I'm Bo"- Klaus returned the smile " I know all about you Bo Dennis" Bo's jaw dropped and excused herself before pulling Kenzi to the side "Kenzi who is he? What did you tell him?" Kenzi sighs "Bo-Bo Promise me you won't get mad I have the worst headache ever and I really don't have it in me to save you from a succubus killing spree again" Bo looks at Kenzi "okay, okay just tell me!" "I didn't tell him anything other than you were Fae...and well a Succubus-"Bo looks so angry and can't believe what kenzi did "you did what!? How could you do that Kenzi!?" "Don't worry Bo He's a Hybrid which makes him Immortal so he's basically like the living but less living and more dead" " so what the hell is he Kenzi?" Bo asks getting more and more frustrated by the second. "Kenzi takes a deep breath before explaining that Klaus is an Original Vampire and is half Werewolf and explaining that he knows about Bo going on a killing spree and landing herself in Hecuba prison and how she's practically famous in Mystic Falls because everyone seems to of heard about her. Kenzi looks over at Bo and can tell that she isn't happy about the whole situation she catches Bo put a hand on her head and say" You've got to be kidding me Kenz! Kenzi looking at the ground looks up for a second "I wish I was kidding Bo-Bo but I'm not I'm really sorry, on the bright side Klaus is super attractive though" Bo pulls a disgusted face as if Kenzi was asking for her opinion "Ew Gross You've seriously got to get better taste in guys Kenzi" Kenzi's smile fades and as she starts to trail off Klaus approaches them " Hate to break up all the fun love but we have to leave if we want to get to Mystic Falls before sunset" it suddenly sank into Bo about the sun, if he was a Vampire how could he walk in the sun? Bo decided to ask the dreading question "Speaking of the sun how can you walk in it?" Klaus finds it amusing and stars to laugh "it's called magic love" and points to his daylight ring.


End file.
